Lincoln becomes communist
by Toybot
Summary: Lincoln breaks free of his capitalist chains.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday and Lincoln couldn't wait to have another glorious weekend hanging with Clyderelish and being a capitalist pigdog.

After a few minutes of stretching, he got out of his bed to use the bathroom. But to his dismay, there was a huge-ass line. He groaned in frustration as this was the norm of the Loud House. After fifteen minutes of waiting, he was almost at the front of the line.

However, just as he was about to relish his victory, he realised he forgot his toothbrush. At the speed of light he grabbed his toothbrush off his dresser and rushed back to his spot only to see another big ass line waiting for him. Lincoln tried to convince Luna, who took his spot, to give him back his spot.

"Sorry bro, it's MY spot now."

"Can't we share it? Can't it be OUR spot?"

"Ew, no."

Lincoln screamed in frustration. and things weren't better at breakfast. Lincoln wanted to get the last bite of Choco Puffs, but Lori got to it first. He pleaded with her desperately.

"Can't we SHARE it?"

"No, it's MINE."

And while staring Lincoln in the eyes, she chugged the last bit of those crunchy, chocolate puffs.

This shattered Lincoln's heart but did not break his resolve. Later that day he saw Lynn playing video games and it DID look fun.

"Can I play with you? There's an extra controller."

"No, Lincoln. This game is one player."

"Can't we SHARE-"

"No."

This was the last blow, it became apparent that his entire family is selfish capitalist pigdogs the care only about themselves. He now knows what he must do.

Later that day...

Lori was minding her own business texting her "booboo bear" when she heard what sounds like a mob outside. She looked out the curtains and saw Lincoln holding what looks like the Soviet Union flag chanting the Soviet anthem. It seems he been doing this for hours.

"Nay capitalism, Yay socialism!"

People just ignored him and walked by but one guy just came out nowhere with an American flag shouting "Stars and Stripes beats hammer and sickle look it up!" Lincoln proceeded to argue with the guy saying communism was better and they argued until dusk came and they both went home to their respected homes.

Lori called a sister meeting later that night. "Girls we got a problem with Lincoln."

"Besides the fact Lincoln has been jerking off to pictures of Stalin and Mao and been building a gulag in our basement, I dont see why this meeting is need." chimed Lisa. However Lori's flare made her back off.

"Anyway-" she was interrupted by a loud knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

Lori opened the door to find Lincoln standing there with a bunch of signs and a dumb smile.

"Lincoln, what the hell do you want?"

"I want to start my own Communist party and I need your help."

"No, Lincoln. What you are suggesting is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say."

Lincoln pleaded with her and sent hopeful glances to his other 9 sisters who all said no. Things was not going right for the albino as he had hoped his sisters would help him just like old times.

"Come on guys! I just want to prove communism isn't a complete failure! You're smart, tell them communism could work if actually tried correctly."

Lisa just fixed her glasses and retorted with her own opinion. "Male sibling unit, communism has proven time and time again that it can't and will never work. The Soviet Union collapsed, the Great Leap Forward was not so great, and there's currently a holocaust in North Korea. What makes you thin-"

Lincoln didn't want to hear none of it. He put his fingers in his ears and left. "LALALA can't hear capitalist propaganda!" And off he was to make a name for his party.

First he had to make awarness by posting on the internet. He first tried Reddit.

 **r/Askreddit**

 **u/hotlincs**

 **I want to start my own Communist party. Any advice?**

 **1 comment**

 **u/fagboi**

 **I want you to get off your computer and reevaluate your life kiddo.**

Well that didn't work. He then tried 4chan but it was run by Neo-Nazis who called him a fag and a dirty slav. Lincoln sat on his bed wondering. "How am I suppose to get my word out od no one will listen to me?" Just then, he received a phone call.


End file.
